The 8th Voyage of Sailor Branch!
by TheSnackPack
Summary: Sailor Branch and his apprentice Cooper were as usual on the hunt for treasure as they sailed across the sea.Unfortunately due to the stormy conditions,they had to dock their ship on a mysterious island they had never seen before.What could this mysterious island hold for them?(Crossover of Trolls inspired by the 8th voyage of Sinbad stuntshow I saw long time back)


**This one-shot has been based on the stunt show I saw called The eighth voyage of Sinbad.I think Sinbad the sailor is from the tales of Arabian nights.And this is simply a one shot starring:**

 **Branch as Sinbad**

 **Cooper as Sinbad's apprentice**

 **Poppy as the princess/Sultan's daughter**

 **Creek as the evil witch**

 **Me as the narrator XD**

 _It was a stormy day as Captain Branch,a blue troll along with his apprentice Cooper,a llama troll set off on their ship in the sea,in search of treasure and to find themselves something interesting to do._

"Ah couldn't we keep our adventures on hold for today?"a llama troll wearing a green hat glanced at a blue troll who was besides him."I mean couldn't we just relax for once?"

"Cooper buddy this is the best way to relax!It feels like we are taking a vacation from all our problems!"the blue troll said as he turned the steering wheel of the ship they both were on.Cooper simply sighed because he knew that his partner or the captain of the ship was stubborn."Whatever you say Branch."he replied glancing at the blue sea which seemed to be extending from all sides of the world.

"I feel like we should sing a song!"Branch said grinning."After all sailors like us ain't keeping our calm!"

"Why did I agree to come?"Cooper mumbled then smiled."Well Branch buddy you're lucky to have a friend like me 'cause I feel a song swirl swirling inside me!"

"Now that's the spirit Cooper!"Branch said as he took a deep breath and started singing.

(Start song)

Branch: _Well, it's not far down to paradise, at least it's not for me!_ _And if the wind is right you can sail away and find tranquility!_ _Oh, the canvas can do miracles, just you wait and see._ _Believe me._

Cooper: _Of course I believe you buddy!Sailing takes us away to where we've always heard it could be._ _Just a dream and the wind to carry us and soon we will be free!_

Branch*glances at the sea* _Fantasy, it gets the best of me!When we're sailing all's caught up in the reverie, every word is a symphony!Won't you believe me?_

Cooper and Branch: _Sailing takes us away to where we've always heard it could be!Just a dream and the wind to carry us!And soon we will be free!_

(End song)

"Now didn't that feel good buddy?"Branch smirked asking Cooper."Yeah but never mind!"Cooper said.He in fact just felt something bad was going to happen but nah so he just shrugged the feeling off.

"Oh I think a storm's approaching so we need to quickly find land!"Branch said as Cooper used a telescope."Ooh!There!I see it!An island!"

"Great!I'll steer our ship there and we can dock it!"Branch said turning the wheel of their ship towards the island.

 _Unfortunately,Branch and Cooper had to dock their ship onto an island because of the weather conditions.The island was one they had never seen which had loads of chests,barrels,equipments like ropes and another ship crashed onto the shore.There was a huge mountain having caves leading to many other caves as well.._

"Gee whiz man..I knew this was a bad idea!"Cooper said as he kicked a stone aside as Branch climbed down their ship. "Now what?"the llama troll asked as Branch looked around."Hm I don't think we have come here before,"Cooper sighed in response,"I seriously think we should have just relaxed today by staying at the Troll Village!"

"Well certainly if we have come here..it shall not go to waste!Cooper my pal!"Branch said pumping his fist into the air."Look at this place.."Cooper said."Isn't is weird that there is treasure here along with other stuff too?"Branch simply shrugged in response.Cooper then jumped into a barrel and magically popped out the other as Branch stared in awe."Voila!!"Cooper said jumping out of the other barrel."This is magic!!Eureka!!"

"That's fascinating.."Branch said impressed."Wow look at this!!"he said as he bolted off towards a treasure chest as he picked up gemstones."This will last us for a long time Cooper!""Yeah..."Cooper said."And this time that evil wizard Creek isn't here to stop us.."Creek had always wanted to get rid of Branch and Cooper since they were always messing up his evil plans.

"We should be careful though..Creek is strong.."Branch said cautiously."Strong?!"Cooper asked scoffing."Pfft!He is nothing compared to strong!"Suddenly,a force pulled Cooper and threw his far away from Branch."Cooper!!!"Branch yelled bolting in the direction Cooper went.Branch saw his friend on the tip of a small mountain."Cooper..how did you reach there?!""I have absolutely no idea!"Cooper said clinging to the edge of the mountain."Let me find a way to get you down .."Branch said as he saw a broken,crashed ship at the side of the mountain.

 _The mountain was really close to the shore and also was the other ship which had crashed probably a long time ago..And who knew how long it had been?_

"Cooper I need you to jump on that ship's sails so you can land down easily.."Branch said.Cooper then spotted a rope as he grabbed it with his hair and swung down."Yahoo!!!"he yelled as Branch sighed.Cooper did a cannonball as he landed safely on the ground."That was...awesome!!!Let's do it again!""No no no Cooper.."Branch said."Let's just try to figure out what exactly happened.."Cooper and Branch walked around the shore of the island.

 _They then explored the old and broken ship which was next to theirs.It was definitely old considering the amount of spider webs and dust there was.._

"Geez so many dusty old webs.."Cooper said as he spotted a troll skeleton wearing a hat"Hey look Branch...isn't that your ex-girlfriend?""Very funny.."Branch said rolling his eyes annoyed due to Cooper's dumb joke as they both went back to the shore.

"I must say..Branch this is really odd..I think we aren't alone.."Cooper said."Yeah I think so too..after all when you said those things about..Creek..you just got grabbed by something!Plus those magic barrels!How can there be magic on an isolated island like this unless.."Branch said widening his eyes."Creek!!"they both said in unison.

"Dang I know this was a bad place to crash!!"Cooper said walking around in circles terrified."Come on Cooper..we can absolutely deal with Creek!We have gone on seven voyages before!Nothing wrong with one more!"Branch said."Well okay then.."Cooper said as he looked at the sky confidently.Branch smiled and then frowned."Watch out Cooper!!!!""Huh?"Cooper said as a grey colored troll attacked him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Hold on!!"Branch said as he began fighting with the grey troll."Grrr!!"the grey troll said attacking Branch and kicking him as Branch fell on the ground."Hey!!No one messes with my best friend!!"Cooper said as swung his leg,knocking the grey troll on the ground.Cooper and the grey troll then began fighting as they didn't even notice that they had come to the cliff of the mountain while fighting."Die!!!"the grey troll yelled.Cooper gulped and dodged his attacks.Branch grabbed his sword as he grabbed a vine swinging off to Cooper's side as he kicked the grey troll off the cliff into the sea.

"Oh dear someone please explain to me what just happened!"Cooper said yelping."We're definitely not alone.."Branch whispered as they went deep into the forest of the island they were on."I think we should go back to the shore and just grab the treasure and leave!"Cooper said faking a grin."Alright let's go.."Branch said as the two made their way back once more.

 _These two thought that they would make home safely without any intervals.Just getting the treasure,boarding their boat and sailing off to their home,the Troll Village..But boy were they wrong because Branch was right about this becoming their eighth adventure or voyage whatever you want to call it.._

Cooper tied a rope around the treasure chest as he began to drag it.

"There's too many chests..how should we take them all?"

"I think one's enough for us..no greed."Branch said."I just don't want that scoundrel Creek to come here somehow.."Cooper mumbled."Or anything weird for that matter..just how that grey troll came.."

"Better sail away from here quickly then!"Branch said as they walked towards the ship.They would not have expected what came next their way..for their adventure had just started..and like everyone says,'The movie has only started my friend!'

Branch helped Cooper unload the chest onto the ship.Suddenly,they heard a high pitched voice."Help!!!"the voice shouted helplessly.Branch had a feeling he knew that voice too well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That sounds like..."Branch said shouting while Cooper looked at both of his sides trying to figure who was screaming."Princess Poppy!"Branch said as he blushed since he like forever had a crush on the happy,pink princess."The Princess of the Troll Village and King Peppy's daughter?!"Cooper said shocked."You have to be kidding me..Poppy what are you doing here?Shouldn't you be home with your dad and the rest of our friends?"

"Help me!!",Poppy shouted."Please!Branch and Cooper!I promise I'll explain later!!""Branch I think we should just go home..everything weird is happening.."Cooper said shuddering."We can't just leave the princess here!"Branch argued."Branch we don't always have to be heroes!We don't always have to take risks and be selfless!For once we can be selfish too!"Cooper said.

"Come on Cooper..."Branch said."Heroes we may be or may be not...we have to save her!"Cooper sighed and reluctantly agreed."Poppy where are you?"Branch asked,a hint of concern and worry in his voice."I-I don't know!I'm in some kind of huge cave!"Poppy shouted."All I know is that Creek trollnapped me and has captured me now!""Creek.."Branch growled hearing his name."How can we free you Princess?!"Cooper asked."There has to be some way!"

"I heard Creek talking about some kind of red gemstone called a Troll's heart!It can only be the way to make me appear to where you guys are!"Poppy said."Well then let's find it!"Branch said as he and Cooper bolted in different directions."Hurry!"Branch heard Poppy's voice saying. _I won't hesitate ever to not rescue you,_ Branch thought.

"Found it!!!"he said pointing at the top of the mountain."There it is!"

A sparkly red gemstone shined as the sun's light fell on it."Woo!!"Cooper yelled out."Go Branch get it!"Branch began climbing the mountain as Cooper cheered for him.Suddenly,the rock Branch put his foot on broke as Branch hung on the ledge with his hands for dear life."Branch!!"Poppy shouted sensing something was wrong."Branch!!!!"Cooper shouted as he started climbing the mountain."Hang on buddy I'm coming!"

Branch grunted and put full force on his hands as he made his way to the tip."Haha!I reached the tip!"Branch said."Great!"Poppy said."Now hurry up Branch!""Come on Branch you can do this..just grab the stone!"Cooper said."Not just a stone..a gemstone!"Poppy said."Whatever.."Cooper said.Branch grabbed the stone but suddenly an explosion happened and the Troll's heart slipped from his hands as Branch plummeted down the mountain.

"Branch!!!!"Cooper shouted as he ran forward and safely caught the blue troll with his hair."Oh no the Heart!!!"Branch yelled in dismay.Then he noticed he couldn't hear Poppy's voice anymore."Poppy!!!!"Branch yelled in a panic."Poppy answer me please!!!""Where is the Heart?"Cooper asked frantically searching for the heart."Hahahah!!!"they heard another voice evilly cackling.

"You shall never find the Heart nor the princess!!!"

"Grrrr!!!"Branch growled."Creek!!!!What did you do to Poppy!!!""She's here alright.."Creek said snapping his fingers as Poppy appeared tied to a pole."Branch!Cooper!"Poppy yelled tugging the ropes."Hold on Poppy!"Branch shouted."Oh no..."Cooper said."The Heart's not there!!""I destroyed it!!!"Creek said evilly."No.."Branch said."This cannot happen!!""Now the princess shall be mine!"Creek said evilly."I'm not yours and shall never be!!"Poppy yelled as she tugged the ropes breaking free.

Creek growled snapping his fingers as some grey trolls came and appeared in front of Poppy.Branch quickly grabbed a sword and attacked the grey trolls."Brook!Mask!Claw attack them you three!!!!"Creek yelled angrily watching from the tip of the mountain at the ground.Poppy quickly ran to Cooper's side.

"Princess you stay here!Let me help my buddy over there!"Cooper said as he watched Branch fight those guards alone.

"I'm helping you both too!"Poppy said as she took Cooper's sword and attacked Claw knocking him on the ground."Well that was a good one.."Cooper said as he fought with Mask.Branch attacked Brook who kicked Branch in the shin and stabbed his side with a knife.Branch fell on the ground groaning in pain.Brook was about to attack Branch once more when Poppy came to Branch's defense."Hey leave him alone!!!!!!"she yelled sword fighting Brook.

They continued sword fighting until Brook made Poppy drop the sword in her hand as he pointed the sword at her throat."Leave my girl alone!!!!"Branch yelled getting up as he tackled Brook to the ground and struck him with a stone making him unconscious.Claw on the other hand got up once again."I'm not your girl!"Poppy said to Branch as she punched Claw who fell on the ground again as Brook became conscious again."Yet..you're not.."Branch muttered as Poppy heard that."What!!"she said going up to him raising an eyebrow.

The two began talking,more like arguing with each other about that while Cooper was left alone to fight the three grey trolls-Brook,Mask and Claw."A little help guys?"Cooper asked as he dodged the three grey trolls' attacks but much to his dismay,Branch and Poppy were lost in their own worlds.Creek however was enjoying the show."A little fun I shall have when they all die now!!!!.."he said as he raised the stick in his hand,a scepter and pointed it towards Poppy as he blasted fire from it making an explosion.

"Get out of the way!!!"Branch yelled as he pulled Poppy towards him who fell on top of him."Geez you both..continue your love story later and help me now!!!!!!!"Cooper yelled as he tried to dodged the grey trolls attacks.Poppy and Branch both blushed by their current position and quickly got up."Umm thanks Branch.."Poppy said."Don't mention it..now let's help Cooper.."Branch said hiding his smirk as Poppy nodded.Branch took on Brook,Poppy on Claw while Cooper took out on Mask.

"Kill them guys!!!"Creek yelled to his minions.Brook chased Branch into a cave and suddenly Creek disappeared too.Poppy and Cooper somehow managed to tie Claw and Mask to the pole."We need to find Branch now!"Poppy said worried."Pretty sure he'll be alright..he is Branch after all.."Cooper said shrugging.Poppy nodded but she was still worried as to if Branch was okay or not...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to find him!"Poppy said."Stay here Cooper!""Alright Poppy.."Cooper said as Poppy ran off inside the cave to find the blue troll.Cooper meanwhile saw the treasure chests and decided to take one along with them."I'll take one to our ship until Poppy comes back with Branch.."Cooper said as he tied a rope around one.

Suddenly,a net caught Cooper."Ahhh!!"he yelled struggling in it."Hahaha!!!"Creek said appearing in front of Cooper."Greed can often lead to downfall!!Now I shall lure Branch and Princess Poppy to come here by telling them I have you!Then I shall finish you all off!"Creek said laughing evilly as Cooper gulped.

Meanwhile,Branch ran out the cave and found himself on a part of the mountain."Poppy?!Cooper?!Where are you guys?!"he called out in a panic.Suddenly,Brook attacked Branch and pinned him on the ground."I caught him master!!!"Brook yelled as Creek appeared there dragging the net which had Cooper in it."Ugh!No Cooper!"Branch yelled struggling.

"No escape this time you both.."Creek said smirking."I'm sorry Branch..this is all my fault..."Cooper said sadly."No it isn't!"Branch said struggling.Suddenly,Brook yelled out in pain clutching his head as he fell unconscious."Huh?"Branch said as he saw Poppy holding a stick."Poppy!""Are you okay?"Poppy asked helping him get up."I'm good.."he replied.

"Ugh it's so hard to find good help these days!!!!"Creek yelled."Oh no Cooper!!!"Branch said panicking.Poppy and Branch saw that Cooper wasn't in the net Creek was dragging along.In fact,the net looked like it had been torn by a sharp object.Creek didn't seem to notice as he kept rambling on how weak his minions were."Where is he?"Poppy whisper asked Branch."No idea.."Branch answered whispering.

Suddenly,Cooper appeared there swinging on a vine as he grabbed Creek specter with his mouth and threw it to Branch."Here Branch!!!Finish that monster for once and for all!!!""No!!!"Creek shouted angrily.Branch nodded as he pointed the specter towards Creek."It didn't have to end this way Creek but you left me no choice.."

"You fool!!!!!I shall ugh!!"Creek shouted stomping angrily on the ground.Branch pointed the specter at Creek and shot flames from it as Creek's surroundings caught fire.Branch then grabbed Poppy's hand and went to Cooper who tied a rope to a tree as the three of them climbed down the mountain."No!!!!"Creek said as his hair caught fire."AHHHH!!!"he yelled as he jumped off the mountain into the sea with a huge splash.

On the other hand,Branch,Poppy and Cooper ran to the shore after climbing down the mountain."How did you escape Cooper?"Branch asked."Well Creek is so dumb he didn't tie my legs and I easily reached into my hair and pulled out my dagger with which I cut the net.."Cooper said as he laughed."Well then there is the proof of that.."Branch said as Poppy giggled.

"I should ask you Poppy..why did Creek capture you in the first place?"Cooper asked."He thought by capturing me he could win my heart so he could become the king of the Troll Village"Poppy said rolling her eyes."But he didn't realize someone else already did..""Who?"Branch asked raising an eyebrow.Branch didn't have any time to react as Poppy grabbed his vest,pulling him closer to her as she kissed him.

"Ewww get a room you guys!!!"Cooper said sticking his tongue out in disgust as Poppy pulled away blushing while Branch did too."Let's go home now guys.."Branch said grinning as Poppy intertwined her fingers with his."Yeah definitely!I could use a vacation after this voyage of ours Branch!"Cooper said."I thought our seventh was going to be our last one!"

"I did too Cooper...but maybe the world doesn't want our adventures to be over yet.."Branch said chuckling as he and Poppy made their way to the ship.Cooper just shrugged following the two of his friends as the sun set in the distance.

 _And so was the eighth voyage of the one and only sailor Branch!_

 **-A/N-**

 **This was actually a one-shot short crossover story I had been meaning to write since a long time.I simply had loved that stuntshow I had seen and it was simply absolutely amazing!**

 **So I couldn't help but make a Trolls crossover story out of that XD**

 **The song which Branch and Cooper sing was Sailing by Christopher Cross.**

 **I personally found the part funny where Branch calls Poppy 'his girl' and they just start arguing while poor Cooper is left to fend for himself.**

 **Who agrees with me on that?XD**

 **Also I'll update my Trolls AU The Remembering today itself so do keep in mind to check that out XD**

 **Hope you all loved this one-shot!**

 **-TheSnackPack-**


End file.
